Blue Beast
by Pinkueuphoria
Summary: Aomine x Kuroko. Basado en la película La Bella y la Bestia.
1. Prólogo

Kuroko no Basket pertenece a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**.

Este fanficion está basado en la película de Disney, La Bella y la Bestia.

Pareja: Aomine x Kuroko (Aokuro)

* * *

Érase una vez en una tierra muy lejana, vivía en un gran castillo un apuesto príncipe llamado Aomine Daiki. Él era egoísta y superficial y no trataba bien a la gente.

Una noche de terrible tormenta, una anciana llamó a la puerta del castillo. Esta le ofreció una rosa a cambio de pasar la noche en el castillo.

El príncipe despachó a la anciana su por desagradable aspecto, despreciando el regalo que le ofrecía.

Pero ella le advirtió de que no se dejará engañar por las apariencias, porque la auténtica belleza se encuentra en el interior. Aún así, el arrogante príncipe la volvió a rechazar.

Entonces, la anciana se transformó en una hermosísima hechicera de largos cabellos y bello rostro.

El príncipe trato de disculparse, pero era demasiado tarde. Pues ella ya había visto que en su corazón no había amor.

Y como castigo, la hechicera transformó al príncipe en una horrible bestia.

Avergonzado por su aspecto, el monstruo se encerró en el interior de su castillo con un espejo mágico como única ventana al mundo exterior.

La rosa que ella le había ofrecido era en realidad una rosa encantada. Que seguiría fresca, hasta que él cumpliera veintiún años.

Si era capaz de aprender a amar a alguien y ganarse su amor antes de que cayera el último pétalo, entonces se rompería el hechizo. Si no, sería condenado a ser una bestia para siempre.

Al pasar los años, comenzó a impacientarse y perdió toda esperanza, pues ¿quién iba a ser capaz de amar a una bestia?

* * *

Bueno pues aquí está el prólogo.

Aokuro y Kagakuro son mis dos grandes OTPs de KnB, las quiero como a mis hijos. Esta idea la tenía desde hacia unos meses y decidí que ya había esperado bastante y, bueno, aquí está. Sugió porque (no sé como) establecí un parecido entre la Bestia y Aomine, y Kuroko también tiene bastantes similitudes con Bella. También decir que está película era mi favorita y la veía una y otra vez ;A;

En cuanto a los upload, **no tengo ni idea**. Quiero terminar Crossroads antes de ponerme en serio con este fic. Así que no sé cuando subiré el próximo capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 1

En una pequeña aldea vivía un joven llamado Kuroko Tetsuya. Tenía el pelo azul claro, al igual que sus grandes ojos que llamaban la atención de todo el mundo. Era amable y tranquilo, muy querido por los aldeanos. Como cada mañana temprano, el peliazul se dirigía a su pequeño pueblo, al que tenía mucho aprecio pero se quejaba de la monotonía que le rodeaba.

Quizás era por eso por lo que se pasaba el día entre libros. A Kuroko le encantaba leer. Podía estar horas y horas leyendo sin cansarse. Le gustaba la aventura, el romance, el misterio... Todo lo que no encontraba en aquel lugar. Aquello a la gente le parecía de lo más extraño, un joven de su edad debería estar preocupado por encontrar pareja y no pasarse los días entre libros. Se sentía un poco incomprendido.

Kuroko abrió la puerta de la pequeña biblioteca:

-Buenos días. - Exclamó desde la puerta.

-Buenos días Kuroko. - Dijo el anciano.

-Venía a devolverle el libro. - Le entregó un libro de cubierta verde oscura.

-¿Ya lo has leído? - Preguntó con una expresión de asombro.

-No podía dejarlo. - Sonrió y se acerco a la estantería. - ¿Ha llegado algo nuevo?

-En un día es complicado. - Se rió.

-Da igual. Me llevaré... - Paseo su mirada por la estantería. - Este. - Sacó un libro con la cubierta azul.

-¿Otra vez? Si lo has leído dos veces.

-Es mi favorito. - Sonrió.

-Si tanto te gusta te lo puedes quedar.

El peliazul abrió los ojos.

-¿En serio? - El anciano asintió. - ¡Muchas gracias!

Kuroko salió del establecimiento con una gran sonrisa y el libro en sus manos. Sin poder esperar más, lo abrió y empezó a leerlo mientras caminaba. A su alrededor, la gente murmuraba sobre el extraño comportamiento del chico y sus aficiones. Pero el peliazul estaba tan ensimismado con su adquisición que no se percató de nada.

Se sentó en una fuente para seguir con su lectura, pero un fuerte sentimiento de melancolía lo interrumpió. Deseaba desde lo más hondo que algún día le llegará la oportunidad de tener una aventura como en sus libros. Pero sabía que eso nunca le iba a pasar. Su vida era normal y sencilla, sin cabida para aventuras. Kuroko trató de dejar atrás esos pensamientos y se puso de nuevo en marcha.

Mientras él seguía su camino, había unos ojos que le vigilaban de cerca. Haizaki Shougo se había interesado por el peliazul en el primer momento en el que le vio. Su apariencia y su peculiaridad le habían cautivado enormemente. Pero la prepotencia y arrogancia de este le llevaba a pensar que el chico sin duda alguna sería suyo algún día. Se consideraba así mismo el mejor, en todo, y por supuesto los mejores se merecen lo mejor y para él, Kuroko lo era.

Se acercó al joven:

-Hola Tetsuya. - Le saludó.

Kuroko apartó la mirada de su libro.

-Hola, Haizaki. - El mayor le arrebató el libro de las manos. - Devuélveme mi libro. - Le espetó.

-No sé cómo puedes pasarte el día leyendo. Y mira esto – pasó las páginas del libro – ni siquiera tiene dibujos.

-Se trata de utilizar la imaginación.

-Tetsuya deberías olvidarte de estas cosas y preocuparte por otras más importantes. - Le sonrió. - Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. - Kuroko recuperó su libro de las manos del otro. - El pueblo entero lo comenta. - Siguió hablando mientras el menor no le prestaba atención. - Tienes que centrarte. No está bien que te se te metan ideas tontas en tu cabeza.

-Eres una persona muy primitiva Haizaki.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato a la taberna? - Ignorando su comentario, le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

Alarmado por el repentino contacto, Kuroko se aparató de él en seguida.

-No. Me voy a casa. - Dijo. - Adiós.

-¿Te vas con ese estúpido pelirrojo antes que conmigo? - Sonrió.

El peliazul le dio una mirada mortífera antes de irse.

Kuroko abrió la puerta de su casa y entró:

-He vuelto. - Dijo y entró a la cocina.

-Bienvenido. - Le respondió.

Kuroko vivía en una casa no muy grande en compañía de Kagami Taiga. Desde pequeños habían estado juntos y eran inseparables. Kagami era muy opuesto a su compañero, era más energético. Pero aún así se querían como hermanos.

-La comida casi está lista. - El pelirrojo tenía una gran habilidad para la cocina de la que Kuroko carecía totalmente. - Dime que has hecho hoy en el pueblo.

-He cogido otro libro. - El menor le miró con una expresión afligida. - Oye Kagami... ¿Crees que soy raro?

Kagami le miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

Kuroko se encogió de hombros.

-No me siento muy cómodo aquí.

-¿No te gusta estar conmigo?

-Me refiero al pueblo. Es como si estuviera fuera de lugar. La gente... - Suspiró. - No sé, no me comprende.

-Es normal sentirse así a veces. Pero recuerda que aquí todos te queremos mucho. - Sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Supongo que tienes razón...

-Por cierto Kuroko está tarde voy a salir del pueblo, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que hacer unos recados fuera.

-Vale, pero ten cuidado. - Sonrió.

* * *

He vuelto :D

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Y muchas gracias por sus review, estoy tan **asdasfdsf,.**

He de decir que me costó bastante escoger el personaje para Gaston. Estuve dudando entre poner a Haikazi, a Kagami o a Akashi. Pero a estos dos últimos les he dado otro papel que considero mejor.

Nos vemos~


	3. Capítulo 2

-Creo que ya lo llevo todo. - Dijo Kagami subido a lomos del caballo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te falta nada? - Preguntó Kuroko.

-Seguro. - Sonrió. - Volveré pronto.

-Ten mucho cuidado. - Le dio una sonrisa triste. - Por favor.

-Te lo prometo. - Se puso en marcha. - ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós! - Le contestó.

El peliazul volvió a su casa con el rostro afligido. No le gustaba que Kagami le dejara solo. La casa sin él se sentía vacía. Kuroko solo podía rezar para que volviera pronto, sano y salvo.

* * *

Kagami seguía su camino por el bosque. Quería llegar pronto al pueblo para así poder volver cuanto antes posible junto a Kuroko. Pero le resultaba extraño no haber llegado ya. O al menos no haberse encontrado con nadie por el camino aún.

Continúo la ruta, dudando si iba por el sendero correcto, cuando llegó a un cruce. Las señales eran viejas y no estaban claras. No supo muy bien por qué camino ir, así que escogió uno al azar, esperando que llevarán al mismo lugar. Tarde o temprano.

Mientras seguía cabalgando se percató de que el camino estaba muy descuidado. Había ramas y piedras que obstruían el paso. Era como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien tomaba esa ruta.

Se empezó a preocupar por si había elegido la ruta equivocada cuando escuchó el aullido de un lobo. El caballo que llevaba se asustó al oírlo y comenzó a correr por su cuenta, provocando que Kagami cayera al suelo, y huyó.

Se quedó en el suelo unos segundos, aturdido por el golpe. Cuando se incorporó se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, en medio de ninguna parte.

-¿Y ahora qué? - Se preguntó así mismo en voz alta.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar. Tenía que volver a casa. Entonces oyó un rugido que venía desde su espalda. Se giró y vio a los lobos que habían asustado a su caballo. Tenía que huir.

Comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, sin saber a dónde le llevaban sus pies, solo pensaba en ponerse a salvo. Su corazón se aceleraba por la carrera y el miedo y su institó de supervivencia se activó. Tenía que esconderse de ellos, donde fuera.

Miró a atrás un momento para ver qué ventaja le llevaba cuando tropezó con la raíz de un árbol. El pelirrojo cayó rodando por una terrera, llevándose las manos a la cabeza para protegerse. Llegó al final del terraplén y su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo llano. Levantó el rostro y vio una reja de varios metros de alto.

Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia la entrada.

-¡Socorro! - Gritó mientras zarandeaba las rejas con las manos. - ¡Necesito ayu-! - No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando vio que la enorme reja estaba abierta.

Entró en aquel lugar, cerrando la reja tras de sí a tiempo para frenar a los lobos que le perseguían. Se quedó allí unos minutos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras veía a las fieras arañar y morder la reja que había cerrado. Volviendo en sí, tras el susto, recordó que tenía que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche. Se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos al ver lo que había encontrado.

Un castillo. El más grande que había visto y que se podía imaginar. Aunque no estaba en muy buen estado. Parecía abandonado, aunque la niebla que lo rodeaba y la oscuridad de la noche no le dejaban apreciarlo en su totalidad.

Comenzó a llover y Kagami corrió en dirección al castillo para protegerse.

Llamó a la puerta varias veces. Estaba abierta. Entró. Se encontraba en un recibidor muy amplio. Con una enorme alfombra roja, con columnas a los lados, que conducía a una gran escalera al fondo de la estancia. Aún así era un lugar oscuro y frío.

-Ehh... - No sabía muy bien que decir. - ¿Hola? - Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. - ¿Hay alguien aquí?

No hubo respuesta.

-No digas ni una palabra. - Un murmullo en las sombras. - Puede que así se vaya.

-Verán, me he caído del caballo en el bosque y me he perdido huyendo de los lobos. - Tragó saliva. - Si no es mucha molestia, quisiera pasar la noche aquí.

-Oooh – Dijo. - A mí me da pena, pobrecito. Deberíamos dejarle quedarse. - Hizo un puchero.

-Ni hablar.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Había salido de su escondite tras una de las columnas para recibir al huésped.

-¡Es usted muy bien recibido! - Exclamó.

-¿Quién ha di-? - Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un joven, de más o menos su misma edad, con el pelo rubio y una gran sonrisa.

-¡Te he dicho que te estuvieras quieto! - Una voz detrás del rubio sonó, dándole a este un golpe en la sien.

Kagami se inclinó hacia un lado para verle. Tenía el pelo verde, también tendrían la misma edad y se estaba colocando unas gafas negras con el dedo índice.

-¡Mírale Midorimacchi está empapado! - Agarró al pelirrojo por el brazo. - Te llevaré a un sitio donde puedas calentarte.

-Gra-gracias. - Balbuceó.

-¡No tienes por qué dármelas! ¡Es muy divertido tener a alguien aquí! - Empezó a tirar de él. - Me llamo Kise Ryouta. - Sonrió. - Y él es Midorima Shintarou.

-Encantado. - Dijo mirando al peliverde, que le dio una mirada de desdén. - Yo me llamo Kagami Taiga.

-Kise esto no es una buena idea. - Dijo mientras les seguía. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer si le encuentra?

El rubio ignoró las advertencias del otro y los tres entraron en una gran sala que disponía de una chimenea, a los pies de la cual había un enorme sillón.

-Puedes sentarte aquí. - Señaló el sillón.

-¡No, ahí no! - Gritó. Pero nadie le hizo caso.

Kagami se sentó en el sillón, encantado por el recibimiento. Salvo por el de Midorima, que no parecía a gusto con su presencia. Se acomodó en el asiento cuando oyó un ladrido. Esto no era una buena señal. El pelirrojo no soportaba a los perros.

-Mira, ha venido a recibirte. - El rubio agarró al chucho entre sus brazos. - Él también está muy contento de que estés aquí Kagamicchi. - Sonrió.

Kagami no podía apartar la vista del perro. Se encogió en el asiento cuando Kise se lo acercó para que lo acariciara. Viéndolo de cerca no parecía muy peligroso. Tenía el pelo blanco y negro, con unos ojos azules que le recordaban a alguien.

-¿A qué se debe todo este alboroto, Shintarou? - Dijo una voz firme tras de sí.

-Lo siento, he intentado detener a este idiota. - Señaló a Kise con el dedo. - Pero no me ha hecho caso.

Kagami se giró y vio a dos jóvenes. Uno era muy alto, con el pelo lila e iba comiendo unos dulces. El otro, el que había hablado, era más bajo, con el pelo rojo y con los ojos de diferente color: uno amarillo y el otro rojo.

-Tenemos un invitado Aka-chin. - Dijo el mayor.

-Eso parece. - Su mirada de clavó en él. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ka-kagami Taiga. - Tartamudeó, no sabía por qué pero aquel joven le infundía mucho temor y respeto.

-Bienvenido al castillo, Taiga. - Le sonrió.

El peliverde enfureció.

-¿Cómo que 'bienvenido'? ¡Tenemos que echarle, esto no puede acabar bien! - Gritó.

-Relájate Shintarou. - Dijo totalmente calmado. - No pasa nada por tener un huésped de vez en cuando.

Midorima suspiró, derrotado. No podía hacerle frente al otro.

-¿Tienes hambre? - Le dijo el del pelo morado, ofreciéndole sus dulces.

-No gra-

Fue interrumpido por el fuerte golpe que abrió la puerta. Un viento frío recorrió la estancia, provocando que se apagara muchas de las velas. Kagami miró a los presentes, confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque había poca luz pudo distinguir el miedo en los rostros de todos.

Una enorme sombra se plasmó en la pared que tenía al frente. Kagami sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba y el corazón se le disparaba.

-Aquí hay un extraño. - Dijo una voz grave.

-¡Déjame explicarte! - Dijo Kise.

-¡Cállate! - Le gritó.

El rubio se escondió detrás del peliverde, temblando.

-¡Yo estaba totalmente en contra de esto- Midorima fue interrumpido por un gran rugido de enfado.

Kagami supo entonces que lo que había allí no era humano. Miró hacia donde venía el ruido, asustado.

A pocos metros de él vió la figura del más horrible monstruo que jamás había podido ver. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de pelo, unos enormes cuernos en la cabeza y unos profundos ojos de azul oscuro.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado por el miedo y sintió que apenas podía respirar.

-¿Quién eres? - Se acercó a él, dándole una mejor vista de su rostro furioso. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Se acercó más a él.

Kagami se las apañó para levantarse del sillón. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Me-me he perdido en el bosque y-

-¡No eres bien recibido!

-Lo-lo siento mu-

-¿Qué miras? - Le preguntó poniéndose en pie, mostrando su altura.

-Na-nada. - Dio unos pasos más hacia atrás, buscando la salida.

-¿Querías ver a la bestia? - Dijo dando un grito.

-Yo no quería molestar. - Dijo el pelirrojo.

El monstruo se le adelantó, obstruyendo la salida.

-Solo quería un lugar para pasar la noche y-

-Yo te buscaré un buen sitio. - La bestia agarró al pelirrojo de la camisa y se lo llevó de la habitación, dejando a todos los que habían contemplado la escena temblando.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo!

Por fin he podido subir el segundo capítulo. Os agradezco muchísimo vuestra paciencia.

Me alegro un montón de que os gustara Haizaki para el papel de Gastón. No sabía si iba a quedar bien pero vuestros comentarios me han hecho mucha ilusión.

Muchos besos~~


	4. Capítulo 3

Kuroko estaba sentado, recibiendo el calor que desprendía la chimenea, en el salón de su pequeña casa. Tenía su libro favorito en las manos e intentaba concentrarse para leer, pero le era imposible. Kagami no había vuelto y su preocupación iba en aumento. A penas había podido dormir esa noche.

Suspiró y dejó el libro sobre la mesa. Le era imposible. No podía dejar de pensar en el otro y si estaba bien. Cerró los ojos. No tenía sentido ponerse de los nervios ahora, tenía que ser paciente.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de la entrada. Kuroko abrió los ojos. Cegado por la esperanza de que aquella persona fuese Kagami, fue hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

Abrió con una sonrisa.

-Hola Tetsuya. - Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver al joven del pelo gris, que entró en la casa sin esperar a una invitación por parte del peliazul.

-Hola Haizaki. No te esperaba por aquí. - Dijo con su expresión estoica.

-Te ves muy bien hoy, Tetsuya. - Se relamió el labio inferior. - ¿Estás solo? - Preguntó mirando alrededor, como si buscara a alguien.

Kuroko se empezó a poner nervioso. Se podía hacer una idea de cuáles eran las intenciones del otro. Y para colmo estaba realmente solo. Si Kagami hubiera estado aquí, no habría dejado entrar a Haizaki, pues él también sabía el interés que Kuroko despertaba en él.

El peliazul no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra él, su fuerza y su tamaño le superaban.

Suspiró.

-Sí, estoy solo.

Haizaki dejó su búsqueda con los ojos para mirar al menor, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y tu amiguito pelirrojo?

Kuroko dudó. Era mejor no decirle la verdad.

-Ha salido, pero volverá pronto.

-Bueno da igual, no necesitaré mucho tiempo. - Su sonrisa se ensanchó y el peliazul sintió un escalofrío por la espina.

-¿Qué quieres Haizaki? - Solo quería que se fuera ya.

-Venía a decirte algo.

-¿El qué?

-Quiero que te cases conmigo. - Se rascó la nuca. - Verás, ya te he dicho muchas veces que me interesas. Y mucho. Por eso te lo digo. Vamos a casarnos, tú y yo. - Sonrió.

Kuroko tragó saliva.

-¿Y no piensas preguntarme si quiero hacerlo? - Alzó una ceja.

-¿Para qué? - Se rió. - Ya sé tú respuesta. Sé que quieres casarte conmigo. - Dijo confiado.

El peliazul comenzó a sentir la ira brotar desde dentro.

-Ya sabes, viviremos en una casa juntos, lejos de ese pelirrojo. - Se acercó al menor, que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. - Tú te encargaras los niños mientras yo trabajo, harás la cena, limpiaras la casa y todas esas cosas. - Le acorraló contra la pared, colocando sus brazos en ella. - Y cuando llegue la noche, - Se inclinó para llegar a su oído. - te premiaré de la manera que más te gusta.

A Kuroko lo envolvió un horrible sentimiento de miedo. Su corazón se disparó y sus poros exhalaban sudor.

Haizaki sonrió.

-Dime, ¿tu amiguito volverá pronto – Puso sus manos en la cintura del menor. - o me dará tiempo a hacer algo más?

Sintió su aliento cálido entre el lóbulo y el cuello y pensó que estaba perdido.

-¡Haizaki suéltame! - Gritó tirando de las manos del mayor.

El otro se separo de él con las manos en alto, riéndose.

-Tranquilo solo era una broma. - Se volvió a relamer. - No te tocaré hasta nuestra noche de bodas. - Sonrió. - Eso si me puedo contener.

-Vete. - Dijo firme, señalando la puerta.

Haizaki salió de la casa sin rechistar, aún con esa sonrisa pícara que el peliazul detestaba. Cuando se hubo ido, Kuroko trató de calmarse por todos los medios. Cuando el mayor le agarró por la cintura tuvo una horrible sensación en el cuerpo, entre odio, impotencia y asco.

Cogió un vaso y bebió agua, para refrescar su dolorida garganta. Se imaginó como sería su vida junto a Haizaki Shougou. Sería tal y como él había dicho, se pasaría el día entregado a la casa, sin tiempo para sus aficiones y por la noche sería se esclavo sexual.

Aquello sería la peor de las jaulas. Ni de lejos quería una vida así, nunca. Y lo evitaría.

Un ruido llamó su atención, venía de la calle. Salió y se encontró al caballo que Kagami se había llevado. Esto podía significar que algo le había pasado. Tenía que ir a buscarle ahora mismo.

* * *

Kuroko pensó que debía de haberse equivocado porque no llegaba a ningún lugar. Había estado horas buscando por el bosque y había encontrado rastro.

Estaba anocheciendo y apenas podía ver. Pero aún tenía esperanza por encontrarle, no podía imaginarse una vida sin el que había sido su amigo de la infancia.

Ya ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba. No había estado en aquella parte del bosque nunca. Tenía miedo por los lobos, estaba cansado y tenía frío y hambre. Pero no se rendiría. Siguió caminando, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que en principio fue un sendero de tierrra había pasado a ser un camino de piedras bien colocadas.

Siguió la ruta hasta llegar a algo que nunca se imaginó que podía haber en aquel bosque. Un castillo, tan grande como los que aparecían en sus libros. Se preguntó si aquí podía haber alguien que supiera del panadero de Kagami, o por lo menos que le dejaran pasar la noche.

Kuroko entró al castillo.

* * *

-¿Por qué dejaste que pasara? - Preguntó el joven de las gafas.

-¡No te pongas así Midorimacchi! - Hizo un puchero. - Yo solo quería ayudarle.

* * *

-Aka-chin. - Llamó.

El pelirrojo estaba leyendo, sentado en un sillón.

-¿Qué pasa Atsushi? - Dijo sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Tenemos otro invitado. - Le dio un bocado al dulce que llevaba en su mano.

* * *

-¿Ayudarle? - Frunció el ceño. - ¡Pero si el pobre ha acabado encerrado¡ ¡Y reza para que no le mate!

-¿Kagami?

Un gritó llamó la atención de los dos, que se asomaron a la puerta, expectantes, para ver qué pasaba.

Ambos vieron a un joven de pelo y ojos celestes.

-Mira eso Midorimacchi. - Susurró. - Es muy lindo. - Salió de su escondite para seguirle.

-¿¡Kise!? ¡Vuelve aquí! - Fue detrás del rubio.

Kuroko iba por el castillo, sin rumbo, llamando a su amigo. Aquel lugar era bastante tétrico, no había apenas luz y estaba descuidado, extraño para un castillo.

Subió unas escaleras en caracol que llevaban a uno de los torreones. Apenas podía ver algo, así que cogió una de las antorchas que había en las paredes.

-¿Kagami?

-¿Kuroko?

El peliazul corrió hacia el lugar de donde salía la voz. Era una puerta de madera gruesa, con una pequeña rejilla en la parte de abajo. Se agachó.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? - Sacó su mano por la rejilla.

Kuroko la tomó entre las suyas.

-Tienes las manos heladas, ¿estás enfermo? - Preguntó preocupado. - Voy a sacarte de aquí.

-No. - Le agarró fuertemente. - Vete ya.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto? - Dijo un tono desafiante.

-Tienes que irte a casa rápido. - Le ordenó.

-No voy a dejarte aq-

Antes de que pudiera terminar algo le agarró por el hombro lanzándolo hacia atrás, provocando que se le escapara la antorcha de sus manos.

-¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? - Preguntó una voz grave.

Kuroko se estremeció. Estaba muy asustado. No podía ver nada y tenía miedo de aquello que había en la habitación.

-¡Kuroko vete de aquí! - Gritó Kagami.

El peliazul suspiró. No podía dejar ahí a su amigo.

-¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó.

-Soy el señor de este castillo.

-Por favor deja que él se vaya está enfermo. - Suplicó.

-Nadie le dio permiso para entrar aquí.

-¡Haré lo que sea!

-Es mi prisionero, no puedes hacer nada. - Se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda al recién llegado.

-Pero... - Kuroko estaba desesperado, tenía que sacarle de allí. - Espera. - Se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo... - Suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo. - Me cambio por él.

El señor del castillo sintió un dolor en el pecho. ¿Cómo podía alguien querer ese destino? ¿Este chico estaba dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Tan importante era para él? Todas estas preguntas se cruzaron en su mente antes de girarse para verle. Una pequeña ventana en el techo era la única fuente de luz, pero pudo ver perfectamente los profundos ojos celestes del joven y su decidida mirada. Se sintió cautivado por primera vez en años.

-¿Ocuparás su lugar? - Le preguntó.

-¡No Kuroko ni se te ocurra! - Gritaba el pelirrojo desde el interior de su celda.

-¿Le dejarás ir si yo me quedo?

-Sí. - Dijo sin pensar dos veces lo que había dicho el otro. - Pero te quedarás para siempre.

El peliazul pensó un momento en lo que iba a hacer y se dio cuenta de que aún no le había visto el rostro al autoproclamado señor del castillo.

-Quiero verte a la luz. - Le dijo desafiante.

Se sintió inseguro por primera vez, pero tenía que mostrarle su aspecto. Lentamente se puso por debajo de ventanuco para que la poca luz que emanaba de él le diera.

Kuroko abrió mucho los ojos y contuvo el aliento al ver a la bestia que había aparecido delante de él. Pero no podía echarse atrás. Se acercó a él.

-Tienes mi palabra.

-Entonces trato hecho. - La bestia sacar a su preso mientras Kuroko se derrumbaba en el suelo.

Sintió las manos de Kagami en su espalda. Se giro y le cogió las manos.

-Kuroko no hagas esto, por favor. Yo-

La bestia agarró al pelirrojo sin esfuerzo y se lo llevó de allí.

-¡Espera no te lo lleves todavía! - Gritaba Kuroko todavía en el suelo.

Pero ya era tarde, se lo había llevado escaleras abajo. En mitad del camino se encontró con el joven de los ojos dorados y rojos. Este asintió y se llevó al ex prisionero con él. La bestia se dirigió de nuevo al torreón.

-Señor...

-¿¡Qué!? - Gritó enfadado.

-Verás he pensado que ya que este chico se va a quedar con nosotros una temporada, sería mejor que le diéramos un trato agrada-

Emitió un gruñido en respuesta, haciendo que el rubio se callase al momento.

Cuando entró a la celda se encontró al joven llorando en el suelo.

-Ni siquiera me has dejado despedirme. - Sollozó. - No volveré a verle nunca.

Escuchar esas palabras le hizo sentirse mal consigo mismo.

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación.

-Cre-creí que iba a-

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí? - Abrió los brazos.

-No. - Se secó las lágrimas con la manga.

-Entonces sígueme.

Ambos caminaban en silencio por el castillo, junto al rubio que se había acoplado en algún momento del camino. Kuroko llevaba la cabeza gacha, tratando de concienciarse de cómo iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante.

La bestia miró un momento hacia atrás y vio la triste expresión del otro, que le hizo sentir aún peor. Era extraño pues normalmente no se preocupaba por cómo se sentían los otros, pero este chico le dolía.

Kise pareció darse cuenta de esto y sonrió.

-Debería decirle algo. - Susurró.

-Claro... - Contestó en el mismo tono. - Espero que te guste tu habitación. Este castillo es ahora tu hogar, puedes ir a donde quieras. Menos al ala oeste.

A Kuroko pareció interesarle esto último.

-¿Qué hay en el ala oeste? - Preguntó.

-¡Está prohibido! - Le gritó.

Kuroko no respondió. El monstruo se arrepintió de haber sido tan borde con él.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejó que el peliazul entrara.

-Si quieres algo mis criados te atenderán.

-Invítele a cenar. - Susurró Kise.

-¿Vas a cenar conmigo...? - Se aclaró la garganta y se irguió. - ¡Y no es un ruego!

La bestia dio un portazo, dejando allí a Kuroko solo y asustado.

* * *

Holaaa!

Esta vez he tardado menos de lo que esperaba en subir este capítulo ya que he podido tener un rato libre.

Supongo que hebréis notado algún que otro cambio con respecto a la película, porque quería hacer algo más _adulto _(?)

Muchas gracias a todos por las review, me dais la vida!

19'Mika-chan'91: Waaahh la verdad es que odio hacer los personajes Oc, pero quería una reacción un poco realista. En su momento se me ocurrió que Kagami podía hacerle frente, pero temí por su integridad física y entonces lo dejé así. Y muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento a ser mi beta. Por ahora me basto yo sola, pero si en algún momento lo necesito te avisaré l(^.^)/

Besos~~


	5. Capítulo 4

Kagami llegó a la aldea en la madrugada. Sentía su cuerpo pesado del cansancio y del hambre. Tenía frío, durante el camino le había acompañado una intensa nevada. Pero eso no se podía comparar con el dolor de haber abandonado a Kuroko junto a aquella monstruosidad.

No podía dejarlo pasar. Tenía que volver a ese castillo y sacarle de allí. Pero no podía hacerlo solo. Contra la bestia no tenía ninguna oportunidad y lo más probable era que acabara muerto o peor, que le hiciera daño a Kuroko. La impotencia de no poder salvar a su amigo le prvocaba una profunda tristeza.

La plaza del pequeño pueblo estaba vacía. A estas horas de la madrugada la mayoría estaba durmiendo. La otra parte estaba reunida en la taberna bebiendo y comiendo. Kagami se acercó al local. Las risas y las conversaciones de los más borrachos se podían oír desde la calle. Al pelirrojo no le gustaba frecuentar este tipo de lugares, pero lo haría esta vez por un bien mayor: salvar a Kuroko.

Abrió las puertas de madera y un silencio inundó el bar. La gente dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle. Nadie se esperaba a Kagami Taiga en la taberna a estas horas de la mañana.

-¿Qué te pasa Kagami? Tienes muy mala cara. - Preguntó el tabernero con un rostro de preocupación.

-Necesito que me ayudéis. - Dijo en un tono de voz desesperado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - El tabernero salió de detrás de la barra y se acercó al joven.

-Él está en peligro... está encerrado... yo-

-Tranquilízate. - El hombre puso una mano sobre su hombro. - ¿Quién?

-Kuroko. - Dijo con una voz rota.

En la esquina de la taberna el joven del pelo gris había estado atento a la conversación, como todos los presentes. Pero a diferencia de estos, Haizaki se levantó y fue hacia el pelirrojo al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Quién dices que tiene encerrado a Tetsuya? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Un monstruo. - Inspiró. - Es grande y muy fuerte y si no hacemos algo le hará daño-

-Espera, espera, ¿dices que eeh... una _bestia_ tiene encerrado a Tetsuya? - Dijo con una expresión divertida.

-¡Exacto!

-Kagami... - El camarero apretó su hombro para llamar su atención. - Creo que deberías irte a casa y descansar.

El pelirrojo se volteó para mirarle.

-¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? - Se notaba el enfado en su voz.

El hombre iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por Haizaki.

-Mira no sé qué te habrás tomado para decir esas tonterías. - Soltó una carcajada. - Pero lo mejor será que te vayas de aquí ¿vale?

Kagami miró a los demás que estaban observando la conversación. Algunos se reían y otros tenían una expresión de preocupación.

Estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué nadie le creía?

-¡No me ayudéis si no queréis! ¡Salvaré a Kuroko yo solo! - El joven salió del local.

Haizaki se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

Kuroko se había pasado las dos últimas horas tumbado en la cama de la habitación, con el rostro enterrado en la almohada.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a su situación: encerrado en un castillo, al lado de un monstruo, lejos de Kagami...

Hace seis hora vivía su vida normal y pacífica y ahora todo se volvía negro. No iba a volver a ver a su amigo, ni siquiera volvería a salir de aquellas paredes.

Levantó la mirada y echó un vistazo por la habitación. El dormitorio era enorme, estaba decorado por todas partes: las cortinas, las paredes, los muebles... Sin duda era una habitación muy bonita pero parecía no haber sido usada en mucho tiempo.

Se tumbó boca arriba se tapó la cara con los brazos. Lo había perdido todo. Se secó con la manga las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse en la comisura de sus ojos celestes.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y se sentó rápidamente al borde de la cama.

-¿Quién es? - Se aclaró la garganta al notar que su voz estaba ronca.

-Te traemos comida. - Dijo una voz infantil.

El peliazul se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir. Cuando solo había bajado el pomo una enorme mano empujó la puerta haciendo que el joven se asustara y diera un par de pasos hacia atrás. Kuroko miró con asombro al gigante que había entrado.

Era altísimo. En su vida había visto a alguien tan alto, pero seguía siendo más bajo que el monstruo. Tenía el pelo por los hombros de color lila y una expresión algo boba que contrastaba con su aspecto intimidante.

-Me llamo Murasakibara Atsushi. - Su voz era la misma que le había contestado antes.

-Yo soy Kuroko Tetsuya. - Dijo con algo de inseguridad.

El gigante se acercó a él y Kuroko volvió a dar un paso atrás.

-Es muy pequeño, Aka-chin. - Le sonrió y le puso una mano en el cabello, acariciándole como si fuera un perro.

Kuroko arrugó la frente.

-Atsushi no molestes a nuestro invitado. - La voz era serena y segura.

Inmediatamente el otro alejó la mano de su cabello, sin dejar de sonreír.

El peliazul le vio entrar a la habitación. Tenía el pelo rojo corto y una expresión seria que intimidaba bastante. Lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos; uno era amarillo y el otro rojo.

-¿Testsuya, verdad? - El pelirrojo se acercó a él. Kuroko asintió. - Akashi Seijuuro, un placer. - Extendió la mano y el peliazul se la estrechó.

-Mira Kuro-chin. - Dijo Murasakibara rebuscando en sus bolsillos. - Te he traído chuches. - Sacó un montón de caramelos y golosinas.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre. - Rechazó haciendo un gesto con las manos.

-Has demostrado mucho valor Tetsuya. - Le sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Es verdad, Kuro-chin es muy valiente. - Le dio un bocado a una golosina. - No muchos le hacen frente a Mine-chin así.

-¿Mine-chin? - Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Se refiere a Daiki, Aomine Daiki. - Contestó Akashi. - El... _monstruo_, que te ha encerrado aquí. - Se aclaró la garganta. - En cualquier caso, nos tienes para lo que necesites.

-Gracias, de verdad. - Kuroko sintió que quizás no estaba tan solo.

-Vámonos Aka-chin que la cena ya casi está. - Le agarró del brazo.

-Sí ya nos vamos. - Se paró en la puerta antes de salir. - Adiós Tetsuya.

-Hasta pronto Kuro-chin. - Le hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano.

-Adiós. - Dijo en peliazul.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Kuroko se volvió a sentar en la cama. Está bien tener buena compañía aquí pero eso no podía borrar el dolor de su pérdida, tanto de sus sueños como de Kagami.

Iba a tumbarse pero alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Si? - Se volvió a poner en pie.

La puerta se abrió y un chico de pelo verde y gafas entró. Tenía ua expresión seria y desconfiada.

-Hola. - Dijo Kuroko. - Me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya, ¿y tú? - Ya que iba a pasar mucho tiempo aquí decidió que hacer amigos era lo mejor.

-Midorima Shintarou. - Se colocó las gafas.

-Encantado. - Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-¡Midorin! ¿Dónde estás? - Se oyeron unos gritos femeninos que venían del pasillo.

Kuroko se fijó en como el peliverde suspiraba.

-Ah estás aquí. - Una chica de pelo rosa entró a la habitación.

Midorima se giró.

-¿Qué pasa Mo-?

-¡Este es el chico nuevo! - La intrusa ignoró completamente al mayor y fue al lado del peliazul. - Me llamo Momoi Satsuki, ¿y tú?

-Kuroko Tetsuya. - Dijo algo nervioso.

-Aaw, mírale Midorin, es una monada. - Kuroko se sonrojó. Midorima no contestó, simplemente se volvió a colocar las gafas. La chica se volvió para mirar al peliverde. - Ah sí, venía para decirte que la cena ya está lista.

-A eso mismo he venido yo. - Suspiró.

-Bueno pues yo voy bajando. - Se dirigió a la puerta.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio oyendo los pasos de la chica alejarse. Kuroko se fijó en el extraño peluche que el peliverde sostenía en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso de ahí? - Señaló al peluche de león que llevaba en la mano.

-Es el objeto de suerte de los cáncer de hoy. - Se acercó el peluche al pecho. - ¿Cuál es tu signo?

-Eeeh... soy acuario. - Contestó.

-Hoy es un día de mala suerte para los acuario. - Kuroko alzó una ceja. Había dado en el clavo. - Deberías bajar a cenar, Kuroko.

* * *

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué no baja de una vez!? - El dueño del castillo no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro del comedor enfurecido porque su _huésped_ no acudía a la cena.

-Ten un poco de paciencia Daiki. - Akashi estaba apoyando la espalda en la pared y mirando al suelo. - Acabo de hablar con él y se nota que no está en las mejores condiciones anímicas. Tienes que darle tiempo, ese chico lo ha perdido todo en un solo día.

El monstruo bufó molesto.

-Akashicchi tiene razón. - Dijo el rubio que también estaba allí. - Además... creo que deberías mejorar tu comportamiento hacia él, ya sabes hacer que se sienta cómodo puesto que-

Fue interrumpido por la mirada asesina de la bestia.

-Daiki. - Los dos miraron al pelirrojo que había levantado su vista del suelo. - Creo que eres consciente de la gran oportunidad que es tener a Tetsuya aquí.

Aomine evitó su mirada durante unos segundos. Sabía a lo que se refería.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Yo también pensaba lo mis-

-Kise, cállate. - Le interrumpió de nuevo. Volvió sus ojos a los de Akashi. - Por supuesto que lo he pensado.

-¡Dai-chan! - Todos se giraron para ver a la pelirrosa entrar. - Ese chico es guapísimo. Tienes que hacer que se enamore de ti. - Se sentó en la mesa al lado de Murasakibara que ya había empezado a comer.

-No es tan fácil. Él nunca se enamorara de alguien como yo. - Dijo señalando su rostro.

-¡Pues entonces pórtate bien con él, al menos! ¡Tienes que hacer que se olvide de eso! - Gritó el rubio.

-¡Kise ca-!

-Ryouta tiene razón Daiki. - El monstruo le miró confundido. - Haz que se sienta a gusto. Y te recuerdo que no te queda mucho tiempo, la rosa ha empezado a marchitarse.

-Mine-chin tiene muy mal genio. - Dio un bocado al pan. - Seguro que el pobre de Kuro-chin está muy asustado.

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer? - Se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Yo te ayudaré Aominecchi! ¡Se me da muy bien esto!

Aomine arrugó la frente. Cada vez le salían más problemas. Pero que tenía que hacerlo, aunque sabía que el peliazul le iba a rechazar. Después de todo el era un monstruo. Un monstruo que le había gritado, encerrado y alejado de su libertad y de aquel amigo suyo. No tenía ninguna posibilidad con él.

El pensamiento hizo que una sensación desconocida se instalara en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Le pesaba el corazón y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Daiki se extrañó. Nunca había sentido algo así. ¿Impotencia? ¿Tristeza? ¿Rabia?

La puerta del comedor se abrió y todos miraron hacia ella. El corazón de Aomine dio un salto al pensar que sería Kuroko el que estuviera ahí. Pero no lo era. Su expresión se tornó en enfado al ver a Midorima.

-Buenas noches. - Saludó.

-¿Dónde está? - Preguntó Daiki inquieto.

-Dice que no va a venir.

El mostruo rugió de tal forma que su voz hizo eco en todo el castillo. Salió del comedor y fue escaleras arriba. Los demás fueron detrás de él para evitar alguna desgracia.

Dio un par de golpes sonoros en la puerta de la habitación de Kuroko, haciendo que este se sobresaltara en la cama.

-¡Te dije que bajaras a cenar! - Le gritó.

-¡No tengo hambre! - Contestó el peliazul con el mismo mal genio.

-¡O sales ahora mismo o echo la puerta aba-

-Aominecchi. - Susurró el rubio. El monstruo le miró molesto por interrumpirle. - Se más amable con él.

-Daiki compórtate como un caballero, por favor. - Le dio una mirada seria.

Aomine suspiró derrotado e inspiró para calmar sus nervios.

-¿Vas a bajar a cenar? - Preguntó en un tono más suave.

-No.

Daiki levantó las manos como si quisiera golpear la puerta con fuerza. Este chico le sacaba se sus casillas.

-Nooo Mine-chin tiene que ser amable. - Dijo el pelilila mientras comía un dulce.

-Sería un honor que bajaras a cenar conmigo...

-Por favor. - Susurró Midorima.

-Por favor. - Terminó.

-No gracias. - Volvió a responder con el mismo mal carácter.

Aomine se daba por vencido. Si él no ponía de su parte no estaba dispuesto a hacer esto.

-¡Pues por mí te puedes morir de hambre ahí! - Gritó y salió de allí corriendo.

-Esto va ser difícil. - Kise suspiró.

-Ryouta. - Dijo Akashi. - Quédate aquí y vigila. - El rubio asintió. - Y tú Momoi intenta tranquilizar a Tetsuya. Los demás venid, hay que limpiar.

* * *

El monstruo abrió la puerta de su habitación de un golpe. Aquel lugar que había sido una hermosa habitación ahora era un cuarto lleno de muebles rotos y suciedad producto de su rabia. Pero no recordaba haber estado tan enfadado en años.

Aquel chico hacia que su sangre hirviera. Estaba tratando de ser amable con él y le respondía de ese modo tan grosero. No lo podía aguantar, la paciencia no era su mejor cualidad. Le daba rabia que no respondiera como él quería, le daba rabia que no le dejara acercarse a él.

Y lo entendía. Lo que le había hecho era horrible, pero ¿iba a estar siempre de ese modo? No podía esquivarle toda la vida. O sí. No quería pensarlo pero era una posibilidad. La posibilidad de que le guardara rencor hasta el final de sus días.

Aomine no quería eso. Sabía que se había portado mal con él y su deseo de querer arreglarlo era sincero. Pero no podía si Kuroko no le dejaba. Quizás era eso lo que de verdad le enfadaba ahora mismo, no que el peliazul fuera distante. Si no que era su culpa, su culpa era que aquel chico no quisiera saber nada de él.

Daiki agarró un espejo que había encima de una mesilla.

-Muéstramelo. - Le dijo.

El cristal que antes mostraba su reflejo se convirtió en una ventana al dormitorio de Kuroko. Estaba sentado en la cama hablando con Satsuki.

-Dai-chan no es malo. Solo es algo difícil al principio. - Le puso una mano sobre el hombro. - Dale una oportunidad.

-Lo siento Momoi pero no quiero tener nada que ver con alguien que me ha alejado así de la persona más importante para mí.

Aomine dejó el espejo boca abajo en la mesilla. Su temor se había hecho realidad. Kuroko no quería saber nada de él. Y todo por su culpa. La misma sensación que había tenido en el comedor volvió. Ahora más intensificada. Tanto que hasta dolía.

* * *

Holaaa

Ya tocaba upload de este fic. Me vuelvo a disculpar por mi tardanza. Trataré de subir los capítulos más seguidos.

A Aomine le pasa algo que nunca antes le había ocurrido ¿qué será? jeje. Pobre Tetsu, está hecho un lío.

¿Y cómo lleváis el verano? Yo estoy que me va a dar algo. Ente KuroBas, Shingeki no Kyojin y Free! me va a dar un ataque de tanto fangilear.

Besos~~


	6. Capítulo 5

Kuroko se giró de nuevo en la cama. Llevaba así varias horas, sin poder conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que iba ser su vida de ahora en adelante. Si no podía salir de ese castillo nunca más, tenía que buscarse una forma de pasar el tiempo. Pero no le apetecía encontrarse con ese monstruo por los pasillos. Si por él fuera, no volvería a verlo más.

Su estómago se quejó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. No había comido nada en todo el día y eso no era lo más conveniente para su delicada salud. Supuso que a estas horas de la noche la bestia y aquellos sirvientes tan peculiares se habrían ido a dormir.

Se bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Si el castillo ya daba miedo de día de noche parecía sacado de uno de sus libros de terror. Afuera estaba nevando y no se oía nada, la luna llena iluminaba con su luz blanca los pasillos. El peliazul empezó a caminar, no muy seguro de qué camino tomar.

Kise abrió los ojos como si fuera una tarea titánica. En su guardia se había quedado dormido detrás de una cortina y el ruido de unos pasos le había despertado. Apartó la cortina y echó un vistazo para encontrar al culpable de interrumpir su sueño. Cuando vio la puerta de la habitación de Kuroko abierta el recuero de lo que Akashi le había ordenado le golpeó. Se levantó del suelo alarmado y empezó a buscarle.

En la cocina se ordenaban las últimas cosas, todos cansados después de este día tan inusual.

-Qué desperdicio. - Midorima miraba las sobras de la comida. - No sé para que me esfuerzo.

-Shintarou deja de quejarte. - Akashi estaba sentado en una silla. - Todos hemos tenido un día muy largo

-Pues yo creo que ese Kuroko ha sido bastante testarudo. - Se colocó las gafas.

-Daiki tampoco ha sido el mejor galán. - Replicó.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, despacio. Los presentes miraron hacia ella expectantes.

-Tetsuya... - Akashi se levantó. - ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

El peliazul entró en las estancia nervioso, sintiendo las miradas de todos. La puerta de volvió a abrir, ahora de forma brusca. Se giraron para ver. Un rubio sin aliento apareció.

-Estás aquí Kurokocchi. - Dijo aliviado y jadeando. Se acercó al peliazul y le tendió la mano. - No he tenido tiempo de presentarme como es debido. Soy Kise Ryouta, encantado. - Dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Kuroko Tetsuya. - Le dio un apretón.

-Bien Tetsuya, ¿qué te ha traído aquí?

-Tengo hambre. - Se sintió mal por aparecer en mitad de la noche con hambre habiendo rechazado la invitación de antes.

-No te preocupes por eso Kuro-chin. - El pelilila le puso la mano en el hombro, sobresaltando al menor. - Nosotros te daremos comida. - Dijo con su característico tono infantil.

-¡Dinos que te gusta! - La chica pelirrosa se agarró a su brazo, provocándole otro sobresalto

-Le estáis asustando. - Midorima se había percatado de la incomodidad de Kuroko. - Ven por aquí.

Le llevó a una enorme sala que disponía de una mesa larguísima. El peliazul se sentó en una de las sillas que había y puso las manos en las rodillas.

-En seguida te traigo la comida. - El peliverde volvió a la cocina.

Kuroko le siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió.

-Creía que no le caía bien. - Murmuró.

-Midorin no es muy hábil expresando cómo se siente con respecto a los demás. - Momoi se sentó a su lado.

-¡Yo también quiero sentarme con Kurokocchi! - Kise se sentó al otro lado haciendo un gracioso puchero que arrancó una sonrisa al peliazul.

Akashi y Murasakibara también tomaron asiento. Unos minutos más tarde Midorma llegó con la comida y la repartió entre los comensales. La cena transcurrió muy amena y animada. Kuroko se dio cuenta de que en este castillo se querían como una familia y se compotaban como tal. Era divertido estar con ellos.

Momoi y Kise se enfrentaban por conseguir su atención, cada uno a su manera. Murasakibara era como un niño grande, la mayoría de las veces hablaba con su tono infantil y otras parecía un auténtico adulto. Midorima podía parecer frío y distante pero era amable y se preocupaba por todos aunque no lo admitiera. Y Akashi era como una madre, estaba pendiente de todos y de todo, y quizás era la persona más cuerda del castillo.

Kuroko se preguntaba cómo este grupo de personas tan encantadoras podían quedarse en este castillo para cuidar a un ser tan horrible.

Media hora más tarde la mesa había sido recogida. Akashi y Murasakibara se fueron los primeros y después les siguió Momoi. Solo quedaban Kise, Midorima y Kuroko en el comedor, hablando de cosas sin importancia.

-Creo que va siendo hora de irse a dormir Kise. - El peliverde se levantó de la mesa.

-Vamos Kurokocchi te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Pero Kuroko tenía otros planes. No le apetecía encerrarse en ese dormitorio. Sabía que no iba a poder dormir así que planeaba que estos le dieran algo de diversión.

-No tengo sueño. - Hizo un puchero.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer a estas horas? - Kise alzó una ceja.

Ahí estaba su oportunidad.

-¿Por qué no me enseñáis el castillo?

Midorima arrugó la frente.

-Es muy tarde. - Se colocó las gafas. - Mejor vuelve al dormitorio.

-Bueno si le enseñamos un poco no pasa nada. - Al rubio le parecía una idea estupenda y se moría de ganas por mostrarle el castillo.

Tras mucho tirar consiguieron medio convencer al peliverde para que fuera con ellos. Midorima sabía que llevarles la contraría era inútil y que al final acabarían haciendo lo que les daba la gana. Fue con ellos para asegurarse de que no iban a hacer ninguna tontería, lo último que le apetecía era tener bronca con Akashi o con Aomine.

Kise le iba explicando a Kuroko, muy animado, donde estaba esto y aquello. El peliazul miraba en todas las direcciones con asombro y asentía a lo que le decía Kise, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Pasaron por delante de unas escaleras y Kuroko de dio cuenta, sin lugar a dudas, como Kise evitaba mirar en esa dirección, y por supuesto tampoco dijo qué había por allí. Esto captó su atención. Cambio el rumbo de sus pasos hacia la escalinata.

Kise y Midorima fueron tras él para evitar que fuera más allá. El rubio le agarró por la muñeca.

-Va-vamos Kurokocchi, ese no el camino. - El peliazul distinguió perfectamente su tono nervioso y vió de reojo como Midorima se tensaba.

-¿Qué hay por ahí? - Dijo señalando el camino.

-Pues nada. Nada de nada. - Tiró del menor. - Nada interesante.

-¿Seguro? - Preguntó desconfiado.

-Sí, es solo el ala oeste. - Se mordió la lengua al final de la frase.

Midorima le lanzó una mirada a Kise en la que se podía leer perfectamente: Eres idiota.

Kuroko se giró y siguió mirando, para poder distinguir algo. Aquel lugar estaba más oscuro que el resto del castillo. El 'ala oeste' era el lugar al que Aomine le había prohibido ir. Su curiosidad iba aumentando.

-Vamos por ahí. - El peliazul se soltó del agarre del rubio y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Inmediatamente, los dos sirvientes le tomaron por los brazos. A Aomine no le iba a hacer ni pizca de gracia encontrarle por allí.

-No-no Kurokocchi. - Kise trató de pensar rápido otro lugar que le pudiera gustar. - ¡Podemos ir a la biblioteca!

Kuroko abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Tenéis biblioteca?

-Una enorme. - Dijo Midorima. -Vamos por aquí.

Los sirvientes caminaban en dirección contraria. Kuroko tenía muchas ganas de ver la biblioteca pero se moría de curiosidad por saber qué había en el ala oeste.

Usando su poca presencia le fue fácil escabullirse y volver a la escalinata sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta de nada.

Subió las escaleras y caminaba por un largo pasillo. No había sido su imaginación, está parte estaba peor iluminada y además mucho más descuidada. Y cuanto más se adentraba en aquella zona prohibida más destrozado estaba todo.

Al final del pasillo había una enorme puerta de madera maciza. Estaba abierta porque el pomo y la cerradura estaban rotos, probablemente a causa de un fuerte portazo.

Por un momento dudó y pensó que era mejor volver, pero consiguió armarse del valor suficiente para abrir.

El interior de la habitación era el mayor desastre que había visto nunca. No había mueble que se intacto, todos estaban hechos añicos, había trozos de loza rota y las piezas de ornamentación también lo estaban, las cortinas estaban rasgadas y varios espejos rotos.

Se adentró aún más en la estancia. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, se fijó en que la chimenea no estaba encendida, en su lugar estaba llena de trozos de madera que probablemente eran de los muebles. Siguió explorando la habitación. Parecía un dormitorio, el más grande que había visto, a pesar de su mal estado.

Examinando las paredes vio lo que parecía ser un retrato, era lo más personal que había visto en la habitación. Se acercó más a él, había sido rasgado por las garras de un animal. Alzó la mano y unió las piezas de la tela para ver quién era la persona retratada.

Kuroko abrió los ojos hasta el límite.

Un joven. El más guapo que había visto en su vida. Con la piel morena, el pelo oscuro y los ojos de la noche, unas facciones perfectas y la mirada desafiante. Podía jurar que esos ojos los había visto en alguna parte, extraño porque sin duda recordaría ese rostro.

¿Dónde estaba ese hombre que le había robado el aliento?

Una bocanada de frío le llegó. Kuroko desvió su mirada del retrato hacia el balcón abierto. Apreció como una fuerte luz llegaba desde allí, curioso se acercó.

Una rosa brillaba dentro de una vitrina. En la mesa yacían algunos de los pétalos de esta, y a su lado un espejo.

El peliazul nunca había visto nada parecido. Con las manos temblorosas agarró el cristal por ambos lados y lo apartó, dejando la rosa a la intemperie.

Quiso tocarla, llevó su mano hasta a ella despacio, cuando una sombre se cernió sobre él, haciéndole alzar la vista.

Se le escapó un pequeño grito y se llevo ambas manos a la boca al ver al monstruo frente a él. En un ágil movimiento la bestia volvió a poner a vitrina en su lugar.

Le miró de forma amenazante. Kuroko dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Te dije que no vinieras. - Clavó sus ojos en los de él.

-... Yo... - Apenas le salían las palabras a causa del miedo. - No quería hacer nada malo...

Aomine golpeó una mesa cercana con todo lo que tenía, haciéndola añicos. Kuroko se apartó, no podía dejar de temblar y su pulso se aceleraba.

-¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que podías haber hecho!? - Le gritó y volvió a golpear otro mueble.

Kuroko no podía soportar más aquello, tenía que irse. Empezó a correr hacia la puerta aún cuando sus piernas le fallaban.

Aomine le vio salir huyendo y se quedó petrificado por un momento. Lo había visto, en sus ojos preciosos ojos azules.

Kuroko le temía. No solo le odiaba, también le tenía miedo. Y todo por su culpa.

El peliazul llegó a la entrada del castillo sin aliento y pálido. Kise y Midorima le vieron llegar y se acercaron a él.

-¿Kurokocchi dónde estabas?

El menor fue hacia la puerta, ante la preocupada mirada de los otros.

-No puedo cumplir mi promesa. - Tragó saliva. - Tengo que irme de aquí, gracias por todo.

Antes de que alguno pudiera detenerle cerró la puerta y se fue del castillo a lomos de su caballo. Había una fuerte nevada que le hacía tiritar y apenas podía ver, pero no se iba a parar. Con tan solo recordarlo le entraban ganas de llorar.

Llevaba unos minutos cabalgando cuando el caballo paró de forma brusca. De entre los arbustos empezaron a salir lobos que amenazaban con atacarle. El caballo no paraba de moverse. El peliazul intentó mantenerse pero no lo consiguió y cayó a la nieve.

Las fieras se acercaban a él, intentó levantarse pero sus piernas no respondían como quería y volvió a caer. Tenía ganas de llorar, iba a morir allí, en aquel bosque alejado de todo y de todos. Y no volvería a ver a Kagami.

Observaba al que más cerca estaba con desesperación, como si le estuviera rogando con la mirada que le dejará ir. Entonces vio como se alzaba en el aire, acompañado por el rugido de una bestia que ya había oído antes.

Se puso delante de Kuroko para evitar que los lobos se acercaran más a él. El monstruo al que temía como nadie estaba allí, acabando con esas fieras con sus propias manos. Protegiéndole.

Algunos salían huyendo, otros acababan moribundos o muertos. El peliazul miraba con asombro como aquella bestia se enfrentaba a ellos, recibiendo mordidas y arañazos por su parte, demasiados.

Cuando ya no quedó ninguno le miró, el peliazul distinguió la preocupación en sus ojos. Cayó al suelo, cansado y herido.

Kuroko miró al caballo. Era su oportunidad, podía irse y volver con Kagami. Pero algo en su corazón se lo impedía. Aomine había venido hasta aquí y le había salvado la vida, no podía dejarlo en ese estado en medio del bosque con aquella nevada. Ahora tenía una deuda impagable con él.

Se acercó al monstruo, que ahora no se le antojaba como tal. Lo subió al caballo y volvió al castillo, preguntándose por qué había venido a salvarle.

* * *

Si alguien esperaba un número musical en la escena de la cena siento mucho decirle que no va a haber ninguno a lo largo del fic.

Vale fuera coñas, si alguien ha ido siguiendo Crossroads sabrá por qué he tardado más en escribir este capítulo y para el que no: Se me había perdido la película y no quería escribirlo sin ella por miedo a cagarla. Pero ya está solucionado porque me puse a buscarla y ya la tengo.

Me daba penita tener que abandonar este fic temporalmente porque hay muy poco Aokuro y a mí me da mucha rabia no encontrar fics de esta pareja, con lo monos que son. En serio el Aokuro necesita más amor *llora porque se siente incomprendida*

He querido plasmar a Midorin tsundere, así como en la serie, no sé si lo habré logrado (?)

Otra cosa, tenía una cuenta de twitter pero por cosas de la vida tuve que borrarla y hacerme una nueva es KillTheNekos, también está el enlace en mi perfil. Por si queréis seguirme y hablarme y esas cosas.

¡Muchas gracias por las reviews amores!

Y ahora me voy a ver Sailor Moon.

Besos~~


End file.
